


Fnaf: The Curse Part 1

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Coven and the Pizzeria [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (the five children weren't the only ones), Attempted Murder, Child Murder, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crying, Dark Magic, Eye Gouging, Freddy Fazbear's Diner, Gen, Kidnapping, Magic-Users, Rebornica Verse, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Torture, Witchcraft, before five missing children incident, before-bite of 87
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan (code name) and his four friends seems to be normal children but they are sorcerers of between light and dark. They are all invited to a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Diner.... But however the day of fun become the night of horror when Morgan witness murders of children including his friends.... things turn worse when he gets kidnapped by the murderer....but the child killer made a HUGE mistake on choosing his victims. Find out why terrible things has happened to the freddy fazbear's franchise.....</p><p>Mike Schmidt remembers an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parking Lot Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took long on this story.... Now will focus on Mike

A little boy with red hair and green eyes was running around the city with his eyes fill with wonder and his freckles fill with innocence. He’s wearing a blue cape with his hood up. He was very excited and then on his way he saw a blonde chubby boy with a hooded grey cape. “What’s taking you so long Morgan?” said the grey cape boy. “My dad and I were stuck in traffic Merlin” said the blue cape boy. “Well hurry, the sisters are waiting for us” said Merlin. The hooded boys run towards the diner. “So why do we have to call each other by our codenames” asked Morgan. “Because it’s fun! and also we can’t let people know who we really are!” said Merlin. “Ok so what are Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos doing?” asked Morgan. “Practicing for the ritual… so do you remember the words your mom taught you?” asked Merlin. “Yes… at least I hope so” said Morgan. Merlin growled in frustration. “Well you better!” said Merlin as they started walking again. “Also why does the ritual take place in this parking lot?” asked Morgan. “Because we have to come for this stupid girl’s party and before we go, we must do the ritual for to summon the spirits and luckily people will think it’s some made up game….” said Merlin. On their way, they met 3 adorable girls. One is a tall one who’s brunet, has blue eyes and is wearing a brown cloak she’s called Atropos. Another one who’s shorter is wearing a light blue cloak and has brown eyes, she’s Lachesis. And a younger one is wearing a black cloak and she’s blonde and has green eyes, she is Clotho. “So you finally made it boys!” said Atropos with sarcasm. “Can it! Atropos its Morgan’s fault for being late!” said Merlin. “Hey! It’s not my fault there were too many cars going to the same place!” said Morgan with a fuss. “Ok! What matters is that we are all here” said Lachesis calmly. “Ok I got the candles and matches, does anyone have a chalk or some salt?” said Clotho. “I do! I do!” said Morgan in a singsong voice holding a chalk while jumping. “Ok now let’s prepare for the ritual” said Merlin taking the chalk from Morgan. “Why can’t I do the circle?!” asked Morgan. “Because you can’t do that circle perfectly, if you don’t do it right you’ll upset the spirits of light and dark” said Merlin and the 3 girls nodded with him in agreement. “Ok fine!” said Morgan. After Merlin draw the circle, Clotho was lighting the candles. “Why can’t I light the candles?” said Morgan whining. “CAUSE WE CAN’T TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING TO DO WITH FIRES!!!” whispered Merlin loudly. Morgan sigh and lowers his head. After preparations, they begin chanting the words. “Um… Grandpa Byson what are they doing?” asked a girl who is wearing an eyepatch and a sweater. “I-i-I’m sure they are just playing make-believe…. Violet just stay away from those people” said the Boss nervously as he pull his granddaughter away. As the five children were doing their ritual, Morgan noticed a purple car passing by and a man in it who is wearing purple as well... he look at them with a dark smile.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is having fun at the Freddy Fazbear's diner but something is very suspicious about the man in purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't fnaf

After a while, the children place the candles on the circle and went in the diner still wearing their hooded capes. And since it’s a costume-themed party they are invited to, nobody will judge them. Many kids dress as animals, princesses, pirates, robots, clowns, cooks, etc. But most dress as the animatronics. Merlin snorts at the other kids. “Look at all those kids…. This party will be very boring, their costumes are almost the same!!!!” complained Merlin. “But I made a promised to come here Merlin!!! We all did!” whined Atropos. Despite his four friends agreeing that the party will suck… Morgan look around in excitement at the great food, the fun games and the colorful animatronics. Even He jumps with joy and runs around the place with his cape flowing behind him. “HEY MERLIN WERE ARE YOU GOING!!!” shouted out Merlin. “I’M GONNA PLAY SOME GAMES!!!” shouted back Morgan excitedly. “Ok Morgan but don’t forget to come back for food!!!” called out Clotho. “Ok Everyone!” said Morgan as he want to the games.

After a while, Morgan was walking around the game area. “Hi there kiddo, great costume!” Morgan looks up and smiled. “Hello Chica! And thanks” he said waving the animatronic chicken. “ _It’s not a costume though_ ” thought Morgan smirking. “Argh! My last token…. I really want those tickets!” Morgan beam up and smiling. “Somebody needs help?” he thought with a smile and he follow the whining voice. He saw a boy in a pirate costume and he felt that the boy had a really bad day. “Need any help?” I asked. The boy turn and look at me. “Um I don’t think so… I have no tokens left….” He said. Morgan smile and he toke a token out of his pocket, whispered " _bring him good luck_ " and give to him. “Here have mine” he said. “Uh thanks but I think I’ll lose again…” the pirate boy said looking down. The young sorcerer laugh. “Don’t think negatively…. you will win” He said smiling as he walk away. I heard the winning music and “WOW I WON!!!” said the boy’s voice. Morgan giggled and he look at clock. “Oh I have to go back to the party!” he said as he run. “Hello there buddy! Wanna make music?” Morgan looks at the side of him. “Hey there Bonnie! And maybe later” said Morgan waving at him as he run. “Where are you going?” asked Bonnie. “I have to go back to my friends” said Morgan. “Ok and by the way, I love your costume!” said Bonnie. “Thanks! And I find you later” said Morgan as he runs again. “See yah kid!” said Bonnie chuckling. As Morgan runs his hooded cape flies behind his back. He saw the purple man again out the window who’s seemly comforting a boy whose face has been wet with tears…. The purple man then noticed Morgan and smirk darkly at him. Morgan then felt someone grabbing him. He look and saw Merlin with a frustrated face. “THERE YOU ARE MORGAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!!! WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE THE PIZZA RUNS OUT!!!” said Merlin and the two sorcerers run quickly.

After eating some pizzas, the kids saw Freddy Fazbear walking around carrying a cake. “Hello kids! How is everyone?” said Freddy. Everyone cheered except for Merlin and the 3 sisters with annoyed look on their faces. “I’M DOING GREAT FREDDY!!!” Morgan shouted out and standing on the table. “For the sakes of the spirits Morgan!!! GET DOWN” called out Merlin angrily. Morgan groans and went off the table. Morgan then notices a golden bear that looks like Freddy walking through the crowded room with a little girl following him.

Later, Morgan’s friends get bored decide to split out up and explore the diner and they and Morgan promised to meet up at the party room at 6. Morgan sigh and look around, he wondered why his friends find this place as fun as he does. “I’m going to the Pirate Cove then” thought Morgan. He walk toward the Cove and unknowing to him. The man in a purple uniform with a badge, smirks at the boy as his blue cape flies behind him.

Morgan was on his way to the pirate cove when he saw a girl younger then he is who cried out. "Ouch! a cut!" Morgan goes to her and saw that she has a paper cut from a coloring book. Morgan gets to her and looks at it. "Um... what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm helping you" he said with a gentle smile. " _Heal, heal, heal_ " he chanted softly. The girl look down and saw there's no cut anymore. "How did you that?" she asked. "It's hard to explain to you..." said Morgan. "Thank you" said the girl as she walks away happily with her coloring book.

“AHOY MATEYS, Welcome to the Pirate Cove! Yeh now be members of me crew!” said Foxy. Kids cheers along with Morgan. For hours and hours Foxy was singing funny pirate songs and tells stories about the seas and treasure. Morgan had a great time until he look at clock again. “6:40!!!! OH NO MERLIN’S GONNA KILL ME!!!” shouted Morgan as he run towards to party room.

When he got there, he can’t find Merlin and the sisters. “They must be lost… but that’s impossible…. They are always on time….” thought Morgan suspiciously. He sign and whispered “ _Help me find my friends”_ Morgan then felt the magic around him and led him to a hallway where the bathrooms and the backstage only staff members can go.


	3. Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's turns for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC ENDING!!!!

Morgan walk to the hallway and he heard muffled screams. Alarmed about the screaming, he attempts to open the door. It’s locked…. “ _Unlock and open!!!”_ whispered Morgan. The Door did just that, he got inside the room and he was unprepared to see the horrifying scene... Morgan’s eyes well up in tears…. He sees many kids …including the sisters on the ground and Merlin is holding by the man in purple bleeding… and face covered in tears. The purple man looks at Morgan and smile… Merlin looks at him…. “r-r-Run” he said. Morgan doesn’t want to and was going to use his magic until the Purple Man grabbed him, and put a wet napkin on his mouth. Morgan suddenly black out….

Morgan green eyes open and he felt a horrible pain in his head. His vision became clear and he saw that he’s in a very dark room. He tries to move… but he couldn’t… he tries to scream but he can’t…. He saw that he’s tied to a chair and his mouth is covered with a duct tape. He then heard dark laughter. He look up quickly and saw the purple man…. “Hey kid…. You’ve been sleeping for hours… I guess I’ve given you too much… heh-heh-heh” said the man chuckling. Morgan never felt so frighten and sad in his whole life. “So…. I’ve seen you and your friends playing that little game you people have earlier with those candles and chanting your crazy words…. What do you think you’re doing?” he said smirking. Morgan just sit there silently as tears drop from his eyes thinking about Merlin and the sisters. “Oh right… I forgot to remove that tape” said the man roughly moving the duct tape which Merlin yaps in pain. “You think that hurts? You better prepared for the fun I’ll have with you later after you answer my questions….” said the purple man. “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIENDS!!!” shouted out Morgan but then he felt a very hard slap across his face. “I’m asking kid not you!!! ….Ok kid… so that “game” you did…. What were you doing?” said the purple man. Morgan takes deep breaths. “It wasn’t a game…. We were summoning the spirits…. To bring blessings to the kids at the party we were invited to…” he said weakly. The purple man laughed. “P-p-please! Like that even works!” he chuckled. “Ok ….. So I noticed that you saw me near that crying boy…. Were you going to do anything?” asked the purple man. “N-no!” answered Morgan. The man’s face change to anger. “LIAR!” said the purple man as he pulls out a knife and cuts deeply in Morgan’s arm and he scream. The Purple man laughed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!” cried out Morgan. “Because it’s fun…. AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ASKING QUESTIONS?” shouted the man as he hit Morgan’s chest really hard. Morgan cough up blood, Vincent came closer, putting a knife near his throat and Morgan became more frighten than ever. “Ok kid….so, I noticed that you and your friends called each other by strange names…. And you mentioned that your capes are real…. What were you hiding?” said the purple man. “A-a-ah! We were hiding our real names…. From the likes of you people…. People here are uneasy about us” said Morgan. The purple man still has that dark smile. “Morgan huh? So that’s not your true name huh? So what’s your real name?” asked the purple man. “I CAN’T TELL YOU THAT!!!!”  said Morgan in alarm. The man glares at him angrily… “Wrong answer Morgan…” said the man as he cuts Morgan’s shirt open. “Oh and since you won’t give me your real name… I’ll tell you mine… I’m Vincent” he said as he starts cutting Morgan’s chest deeply. Morgan screams in pain but Vincent keeps continuing this. “Oh the fun is just BEGINNING!!!!”  he said laughing. “What would you gain for staining your soul with your sins?” said Morgan. “ONCE AGAIN I’M ASKING THE QUESTIONS!!!!” screamed Vincent and he stabbed Morgan’s hands and Morgan screams louder. “Ok… Morgan one more question… I’ve been spying on you before you ever come to Freddy’s….at the skies, the clouds, the sunset, the sunrise,… at the stars… at the moon….You enjoyed seeing those colors at the diner too… Do you value your sight?” asked Vincent. Morgan didn’t answer…. He doesn’t see what that man is going with this. Vincent smirked and he rise his knife over Morgan’s left eyes. “Where’s your magic to help you now Morgan?” smirked Vincent evilly. Before Morgan does anything, felt the knife through his eye. Vincent laugh at he’s gouging Morgan’s emerald eyes out. Morgan’s tears turn into blood and Morgan can no longer see. Blood pours from his face, covering his freckles and it was the worst pain he ever felt in his life… He can no longer see the light…. **Only darkness** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry.... it's not the ending


	4. Gift of Sight *edited*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gains a new vision on life.... LITERALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's another chapter and once again I DON'T OWN FNAF

Morgan was sobbing on the floor, his torn cape covered with red stains and he’s losing blood, blood has mixed with his red hair..... he was left to die…. “ ** _That man…. Has taken everything from me….My sight…. My friends…. My happiness….I’m going to die…. I can’t use my spells…. My parents never taught me how to deal with this…. What do I do? FOR SO LONG I’VE HELP EVERYONE AND TRIED TO CHEER EVERYONE AND BLESS PEOPLE WITH GOOD LUCK AND HAPPINESSES…. AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!!! That man has taken everything I LOVE…I WANT MERLIN AND THE SISTERS BACK!!!! I DON’T WANNA DIE!!! HE DOESN’T DESERVE HAPPINESS!!!! THERE’S PEOPLE LIKE HIM THAT DON’T DESERVE HAPPINESS!!!! I GIVEN UP ON THE LIGHT!!! FOR YOU HAVE ABANDONED ME TO THAT MAN!!!! ANY SPIRITS FROM THE DARKNESS!!! AWAKE I NEED YOU”_** thought the now eyeless boy.

Suddenly he felt coils around his waist. It was a snake…. A black snake with glowing red eyes sticking at the fork tongue at him smelling him. “ _HEAL ME…. GIVE ME SIGHT!!!”_ chanted Morgan. Morgan’s blood suddenly return to his heavily scared body. The deep cuts disappear on his body as if he hasn’t been cut. He stand up and he touch his face…. His eyes are still gone… but suddenly he saw the light. He saw the room with old blood stains on the walls and floor that’s not his own… he saw his damaged cape… He saw the cut ropes….He then saw the large black red-eyed snake looking at him…. He realized something…. “ _The gift of second sight! …. I can see in my mind…”_ he though. He touch his body… his wounds has heal… but his heart is still broken…. No spell of light or dark can mend broken hearts….  Morgan smirks darkly… “ _SPIRIT OF THE DARK….AWAKE THE DARKNESS IN ME!!!”_ chanted Morgan. The snake hissed and becomes dark mists and it flows around Morgan. Morgan suddenly floats in the air as he felt the wind-like magic flowing in him. The darkness went in Morgan, it was much more painful than what Vincent has done to him! His heart was beating hard and his breath has shorten…his chest feel like a great stab in the heart. He screamed painfully "WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!" " **It's your darkness awaking....Soon it will change the way you look at things and everything will be clearer to you** " said the dark spirit. Morgan's hair become longer, black sharp claws took the place of nails, small fangs appear in his mouth and he grown a bit taller and starts to gain some muscles. A black hooded cloak appeared on him… Morgan suddenly felt something appear inside both of his eye sockets and saw that he can see with a normal vision unlike his 2nd vision he was given by the darkness… He look around for a reflection and found a small mirror. He saw that his eyes are like just like that snake he had summon. He smile and he rip one piece of black cloth from his new cloak. He then wrap it around his new eyes. Morgan roared in anger. “ **I WILL PUNISHED THE SINNERS WHO DON’T DESERVED HAPPINESSES…. STARTING WITH THOSE WHO WORKING WITH FREDDY FAZBEAR’S!!!** ” Morgan gasped and realized something.... then he darkly chuckled “ **Vincent shouldn’t have told me his name** ” Morgan left the dark room and the cloak behind him flies behind him. " _GUIDE ME TO VINCENT IN PURPLE!!!_ " He chanted. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Morgan here has change from a clumsy, playful and helpful sorcerer.... into a very dark, sadistic and vengeful sorcerer


	5. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan returns to Freddy's during a stormy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own fnaf and I never will

The skies were covered with dark clouds, strong winds were blowing and thundering sounds were loud…. Oddly there’s no rain… Vincent went in the party room with Scott, and Byron. Byron is glaring at Vince and Scott look at him sadly. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and the Marionette were still in place but their eyes and ears are on them. “Alright Boss can you hurry this up… the weather out there is getting bad…” said Vincent. “Vincent! Crime rates are up!!!! Children were reported missing here!!! PARENTS ARE THREATENING TO SUE!!! THERE WAS AN INVESTIGATION!!! DON’T YOU REMEMBER!!! ” shouted Byron. Vincent smirk, “Oh right…” he said. “WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!!! THIS WOULD CAUSE ME MY BUSSINESS IF WE DON’T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!!” shouted Byron as he pacing on the floor. “Scott…. If you see anything again!!! DON’T SAY ANYTHING TO THE PUBLIC OR THE AUTHORITIES!!! Tell me first or so help me I’m dragging you to Hell down with me! So if you see anything do what you have to do to protect my business reputation” said Byron. Scott shivered in fear. He gulped and takes a deep breath. “Understood sir…” Scott said softly, knowing he had no choice. “It’s enough that I have to deal with those crazy people with powers!!!” said Byron.

Suddenly they heard laughter.... a young boy’s dark laughter… Suddenly a very powerful wind breaks the lock of the doors open and thundering sounds became louder than the alarm system sounding. Morgan walks in as the winds blows his jet-black cloak up making him look like he’s flying.  A small black snake peek out of the boy’s cloak and it rise its head looking at the 3 men revealing to have red eyes. The boss and the two guards all look at the mysterious blindfolded boy in a hooded cloak. “Sorry? Did I interrupt your meeting?” said Morgan with sarcasm. “Kid what are you doing here at this time?” said Byron glaring at the strange kid. “Freddy’s closed kid and where are your parents?” said Scott with concern for the boy. When the winds dies down… Morgan put his hood down, and Vincent suddenly recognized him and he gets fill with rage. “Hello Vincent…You miss me?” said Morgan with a dark smile as the black snake slithers on the boy’s shoulders. Scott and Byron suddenly feel uneasy about the boy and his strange snake.

More alarms sound and all the animatronics (expect the Marionette who remind in his box) run in to get to Morgan…. “Hey there little rascal!” said Freddy. “Wanna play a game?” said Bonnie. “I think someone needs a hug” said Chica. But before the five animatronics get any closer to Morgan, a mysterious force made them malfunction before they can reach him. Byron and Scott looks at the robots in shock and the suddenly flickering lights and Vincent is the only one glaring at the boy.

“ **You should of stay where you were MORGAN!!!** ” snapped Vincent. Scott and Byron look at Vincent confusedly. Morgan bares his teeth angrily… “You mean I should’ve been dead? …. Just like the sisters…. Merlin… and the other kids?” said Morgan glaring at Vincent. The winds went stronger, the lightings sound and Scott and Byron stare at Vincent blankly. “Ok so… your magical friends are gone!!! WHAT’S WITH THE STUPID NEW OUTFIT AND HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?” shouted Vincent angrily. Morgan bears his teeth again…. But calms down smirks at Vincent. “You made a series of mistakes Vincent…. You killed my friends…. You hurt me in worst ways I’ve ever felt in my life…. What you have done has feed the darkness in me…. And worst of all **you have given me YOUR name** ” laughed Morgan. “Ok how is telling you my name a big mistake?” smirked Vincent darkly. Byron and Scott eyes widen in realization on who this boy is…. “Vincent you idiot….” said Byron in anger. “Oh no…” said Scott in fear. “What Scott Byron?” said Vincent. “VINCENT NO!!!!” screamed Byron and Scott in alarm as Vincent just said their names.

Morgan laugh darkly. “How stupid can you get Vincent!!!” said Morgan sadistically chuckling. “OK men…. So I overhear everything….” said Morgan who’s smile turn into a snarl. Scott gasp and Bryon shook his head. “ **Byron…. You are a selfish man…. You only care for wealth over the safety of the children…. You are willing to do such dark sins to protect your selfish desires….so you are FIRST!!!** ” said Morgan as the grounds below their feet starts to shake as if an earthquake was happening. “L-l-listen kid, I can give you want if you could j-just----” before the boss said anymore “ _SILENCE AND STAY **BYRON**!!!!_ ” chanted Morgan darkly as he rise his arms. Byron suddenly felt paralyzed and couldn’t move. Morgan got in front of him. “ **What and who I wanted are gone forever!!!** ” said the young sorcerer in anger and the black snake slithering down his leg and on the floor smiling at them. “ ** _BYRON_ **_YOUR BUSINESSES MAY GET SUCCESSES IN LIFE….AS WELL AS MISFORTUNES!!! EVERYNIGHT YOU SLEEP YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN OF HOT BOILING OIL TO WARM YOUR COLD HEART AND NO ONE CAN SEE THE BURNS BUT YOU!!!!_ ” chanted Morgan as he rises his left arm. The winds come back stronger than ever and black static like orb appear on his left hand. The lights started to flicker until they exploded and windows’ glasses shatter. Vincent look in awe while Scott is trembling with fear. The orb suddenly became smokes and it went everywhere, and some went in Byron’s chest. Byron can move again but he felt strange….

The winds remind roaring, the snake then looks at Scott while Scott fearfully looks at Morgan and runs. “ _STAY AND SILENCE **SCOTT**!!!_ ” chanted Morgan. Scott’s legs stay in place… he can’t move and he can’t speak. He was even more frighten then before. Morgan went in front of Scott. “ **Scott… I SENSE THAT you are a prideful coward… You valued your life over others… You choose to obey the cruel man as selfish as you WHEN YOU SHOULD’VE PUT YOUR FEARS ASIDE AND HELP THOSE WHO NEEDED YOU…. And for that!!!** ” snarled Morgan. Scott’s tears poor from his eyes as Morgan concentrating on his hands “ _YOU **SCOTT** WILL BEAR THE WEIGHT OF HUGE ROCKS IN YOUR SOUL THAT WEIGHTS AS MUCH AS YOUR NARCISSISM AND THOUGHTLESS ACTIONS!!! THE MORE YOU LIE AND THE MORE DARK SECRETS YOU KEEP…. THE HEAVIER IT GETS AND ONE DAY IT WILL GET TO THE POINT YOU WILL BE BREATHLESS!!!! AND YOU WILL WITNESS THE MISFORTUNES IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!_” chanted Morgan as he blows the dark orb at Scott. It shatters on Scott’s head, he gasps as he moves. He feel something very heavy in his chest. “ _SCOTT AND BYRON SLEEP_ ” chanted Morgan softly. Scott and Byron falls to the ground. Phone guy and the boss are indeed asleep…

Vincent looks at Morgan in amaze. “Wow… so you really do have magic?” said Vincent smirking. “ **WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE YOU HEARTLESS MAN!!!!”** shouted Morgan and the black snake slithering at Morgan’s feet, smiles at them. Lighting suddenly appear around Morgan. The boy removes his blindfold and Vincent smiled at Morgan’s red snake-like eyes. “How do like my new eyes…. Aren’t they beautiful?” said Morgan. “So what are gonna do kid kill me?” said Vincent. Morgan laugh really hard “ **No….Vincent…. death is too short of a punishment, it’s something much worst… in fact I’VE SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST… As a reward for that wonderful night… here’s a gift** ” said Morgan with sarcasm and he carries the snake in his hands. “ _I WON’T STOP YOU **VINCENT** FROM CAUSING MORE MISFORTUNES…. BUT I FORBID ETERNAL HAPPINESS TO YOU!!! YOU WILL SEE THE EYES OF DARKNESS AT EVERY TURN WATCHING FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!!!! THE EYES BELONG TO THE DARK SPIRITS WHO WILL CLAIM YOU AS THEIR MEAL ONE DAY!!!! THE MORE YOU SHED INNOCENT BLOOD THE MORE THE DARK SPIRITS HUNGER FOR YOUR FLESH, YOUR BLOOD, AND YOUR SOUL!!!”_ chanted Morgan. Vincent smirks “Yeah so…” he said. “ _YOU WILL LOSE EVERY FRIEND YOU HAVE GAIN IN THE WORST WAYS POSSIBLE_ ” chanted Morgan. Vincent eyes widen but shrugs. “Could be worst…” said Vincent. “ _EVERY CHANCE YOU HAVE AT TRUE LOVE WILL END IN BITTER TEARS!!!!_ ” chanted Morgan. Vincent gasp “Well it’s still could be worst” said Vincent with a nervous smile. “ _EVERY NIGHT YOU SLEEP YOU SEE THE ACTIONS YOU DID AS YOU FEEL NEEDLES AT EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY EVEN THE INSIDE_ ” chanted Morgan and the snake hisses at Vincent. Vincent’s eyes widen and he gets angry. “Y-Y-YOU BASTARD!!!” shouted Vincent. The black snake jumps at Vincent and when Vincent fall, he struggles to get that snake off… it bites him on the neck. Vincent suddenly can’t move, “How did you like one of my new little friends Vincent?” asked Morgan smiling. Vincent is unable to speak. The snake slithers to the purple man’s chest and it’s glowing red eyes look straight at Vincent. “The curse is about begin…” said Morgan. Suddenly Vincent feel needle like pain at every part of his body. Morgan laugh darkly as Vincent scream in pain. “HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS NOW VINCENT!!!!” shouted Morgan with a sadistic laughter. “You should’ve known that it’s bad to give your true name to a sorcerer ….. Especially THAT YOU KILLED HIS FRIENDS…. And now YOUR LIFE IS MINE” said Morgan. “ _SPEAK **VINCENT**_ ” he chanted. Vincent screams angrily at Morgan. “YOU BASTARD!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I SHOULD’VE STABBED YOU MORE” screamed Vincent. Morgan laugh as Vincent screams angrily and painfully. The Marionette was watching through the hole of his box.

The curse is almost done and Vincent blacks out on the floor. Morgan smirked at the snake that’s still on the unconscious man’s chest. “Go on… it’s not done yet” said Morgan. The snake hiss and Morgan opens Vincent’s mouth, and the snake went inside him. Morgan was about to leave and then he look the fallen animatronics. “ _GO BACK_ ” chanted Morgan. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie went to the stage and Foxy went back the pirate cove. “I would like to see the curses’ effects it’s too bad I can’t be presented to see them all the time…. WAIT A MINUTE!!!” said Morgan as he blindfolded himself again. “ ** _SPIRITS OF THE DARK!!!_** ” chanted Morgan. Suddenly out of the shadows… A pair of black robotic like creatures appear. One looks like Freddy Fazbear and another looks like Bonnie. “ ** _BE MY EYES AND EARS FOR EVERY ACCURSED FREDDY’S FOR I WANT TO WITNESS THE INTERESTING EVENTS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!!!_** ” chanted Morgan to the shadow-like entities. The pair suddenly disappear….“ **Now the series of tragic events begin…** ” said Morgan with anger as tears of blood come down from under his blindfold “Lahkesis…. Atropos…. Clotho…. And Merlin… this is all for you…” whispered Morgan sadly smiling as blood pours from under his blindfold. The dark sorcerer left the diner and The Marionette was watching as the boy leave and faded into the dark thundering stormy night…. It has finally rain. A ghost boy appear next to the Marionette… “Marionette… What did he do?” asked the ghost. “I don’t know…. But I have a really bad feeling about this….” answered the Marionette. Suddenly the music box plays eerily…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why bad things happened at freddy's franchise... and how Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy come to be...


	6. Forgetton Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike remembers an old friend.... He is looking back at those memories

Mike is in his home sadly looking at a vial with a snake fang in it. “The first time we _met_ ….” he whispered as a small tear drop from one of his blue eyes.

*flashback*

_A bald boy called Mikey was playing with a toy sword in the front yard when he suddenly heard strange chanting words he doesn’t understand but it sounded like a kid his age. Mike follow it to the backyard and climb up the fence. He saw a redhaired boy wearing a blue hooded cloak with gold edges surround by candles and he’s holding a snake. “Hi!” said the boy. The hooded boy turn and saw him. “Um… hello?” said the hooded boy. “You’re the new neighbor! How come I didn’t see you yesterday?” asked Mikey curiously. “I was busy casting spells on our home” he said. “Spells? As in Magic?” said Mikey excitedly. “Yes” said the boy. “Wooow!” said Mikey. “Um what’s your name?” asked the boy. “I’m Mike but call me Mikey and what’s yours?” said Mikey. “Um… can’t tell you my real name so call me Morgan…” said the boy. “Um… why?” said Mikey. “Heh, because I’ll lose my magic if I do” said Morgan giggling. “Ok Morgan…. So do you turn people to frogs, make lightings, shoot fires from hands and stuff?” asked Mike excitedly. “No I don’t… I use my magic to help people not hurt people” said Morgan seriously. “Oh sorry…. But you can still do cool stuff right?” asked Mikey. “Yes, though some I can’t do right now… I am learning to charm this snake” said Morgan. Mike’s sparked more with interest at the legless black reptile Morgan is holding. “What’s its name?” asked Mike. “ **She’s** not an “it” and **her** name is Melinda” said Morgan kindly. “Oh…So can we play?” asked Mike. “After I charm Melinda yes” said Morgan. “Can I watch?” asked Mike. “Sure” said Morgan with a gentle smile. Morgan sits on down and starts chanting. And Mikey looks with wonder at the energy surrounding Morgan._

*flashback ends*

Mike is walking around the dark park, and looks at the empty swings up the hill and silent slides down. “…we _had_ great times…” whispered Mike.

*flashback*

_The pair of boys are chasing each other while laughing through the park. Morgan’s blue hooded cloak flies behind as he runs. “Arrgh! I got ye sorcerer!” shouted Mike with a fake pirate accent grabbing Morgan’s cloak. Morgan holds out a stick he got from the ground earlier and said. “Back!” Mike laughs and falls on his back pretending to be hit by the false spell. Morgan laughs and runs “Hahaha! Ye can't run 'n hide from me scallywag!” said Mike laughing chasing him. “Oh yes I can! I bring the storms to chase you off” said Morgan playfully as he twirls around. Mike pulls out his toy sword and chases him to the slides. After sliding, Mike chases him up the hill where the swings are._

_Later the pair of boys were busy swinging playfully challenging each other to see who can swing higher. Morgan gets bored, jumps and rolls down the hill and Mike saw what he did and decides to do it to. The pair roll down the hill together. When they reach the bottom. They laugh with each other._

_Mikey and Morgan are playing with the other kids working as a team. Mikey is using his toy sword on them while Morgan is using his stick pretending to use spells on them. The pair smirk at each other and continue to play._

*flashback ends*

Mike is in his old neighborhood looking at Morgan’s old home. “The _last_ time I saw you…” said Mike somberly.

*flashback*

_Mike is at his old home looking at Morgan who is waiting for his father. Morgan is going to the pizzeria to a friend of Merlin’s party in Freddy Fazbear’s diner. Mike is a bit sad that he can’t go there with him, his parents are going to take him there next week but he’s really wanted to be with Morgan there. Morgan gives Mike a comforting smile. “It’s alright Mike, I’ll be back and when I do… I’ll give whatever thing you wish for” said Morgan smiling. “Really?” said Mike who’s eyes widen in excitement. “Just name an object or an action and I’ll do it… I’m your friend after all” said Morgan. “Oh I almost forgot something… I know your birthday isn’t until next week but here” said Morgan giving Mike a tiny vial with a fang in it and a small chain is attach to the vial. Mike looks at it and gives him a confused look. “This is a snake’s fang, got lots of them… It will give you luck in health” said Morgan cheerfully smiling. Morgan’s dad beeps the car “Ok Morgan, I’m done let’s go before there’s traffic” he shouted out. “Coming Dad!” shouted Morgan. “Thanks for the gift and see you Later Morgan” said Mike waving as Morgan starts running towards the vehicle. “You’re welcome and see you soon Mike!” said Morgan as he gets in the car and closes it. The younger boy watches as the car goes farther and farther until it’s gone._

*flashback ends*

 

Mike looks at the vial in his hand and his hands clichéd in anger…. “What **happened** to you? …What did **he** do to you? ... What have **become** of you?” questioned Mike sobbing angrily. The man heard a door in his apartment. Mike puts the vial in his pocket, pulls out a gun, he quietly walks towards the living room and points the gun at the intruder. “Mike!” shouted the girl at the door who drops her grocery bags. “Oh sorry Doll!” said Mike dropping the gun to the floor. “No! It’s ok, it’s kinda my fault, I was in a hurry to just unlock the door instead of ringing it first” said Doll picking the bags back up and Mike rushes in to help with those bags. The lady look closely on Mike’s eyes… “Were you crying?” asked Doll. Mike flinches at the question. “Um…. no…” lied Mike. Doll gives Mike a comforting look “Mike… it’s ok… just tell me” said Doll. Mike shakes his head “…. I’m not ready to go there….” said Mike sadly. Doll signs and holds Mike’s hands and looks at his eyes again. “Don’t bottle it up Mike…. I hate to see you this way” said Doll softly. “….Well …. Today ….I remember a friend…” said Mike sadly. “And what happened?” said Doll. Mike shakes his head and clutches his stitched head. “I know he’s alive…. But something tells me he’s not the **same** …. Like he’s **not** human anymore” thought Mike privately.

Meanwhile outside Mike’s home, a young redhaired blindfolded man with a black snake on his shoulders is standing there looking at Mike’s home. “Mike…. Don’t worry… I will come to you soon… give me a wish and I’ll do it, that’s a promise….” whispered Morgan as he blends with the shadows fading in the darkness.

Back at Mike’s house, Mike’s eyes widen and looks at the window where Morgan was standing…. But no one is there…"Mike? what are you looking at?" asked Doll. Mike shook his head. "I think **_someone_** is watching me" said Mike suspiciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an upcoming story where Mike reunites with Morgan.... but will it end well?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so what do you guys think of sorcerers in the mixed of fnaf?


End file.
